


how to make me fall in love with you

by cerridwennn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerridwennn/pseuds/cerridwennn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I just... love you." Jane simply loves her, that's all there is to it. Established Rizzles. Second person. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to make me fall in love with you

It's Sunday morning and you're sitting on the barstool, your dainty feet propped against my countertop as you sip your coffee, balancing the morning paper in your right hand. I watch as your brow furrows and your eyes do that little squinty thing that signifies you're contemplating something. You even do that adorable little head tilt that makes my heart melt every time. I wait patiently, standing by the stove as a flip pancakes, wondering if you're going to make a comment on whatever you're reading. You don't and instead I notice you lift one of your legs slightly, allowing my oversized worn out Boston PD shirt, the one that you claim to hate but wear every time you stay here, to resettle higher up on your thigh.

My breath hitches, and not just because the sight of your bare skin drives me wild, but because you let me see you like this; in a beat up rag of a t-shirt and nothing else, with your hair a mess and face make-up free. You're vulnerable, unguarded and I just… love you.

x

It's 2 am and you're resting crossed legged on your bed, the screen from your laptop dimly lighting up your face with a pair of earbuds hanging loosely around your neck. You unplug them when you see me step through the bedroom door and the music floats through the room. Then you give me that smile, the one I know you reserve just for me, before you surprise me by leaping off the bed and into my arms. Your small legs instantly wrap around my waist as you bury your face in my neck and I begin to rock us side to side.

I press my lips into your hair, leaving a kiss there before breathing you in, immediately overcome with your familiar scent while I continue to carry you around the room, swaying gently to the beat of your favorite song. And I just… love you.

x

It's Wednesday evening and you're wiping tears from your eyes down in your office, reliving that memory from when you were just a girl, the day your best friend died. I wish I could've been there for you, but you were only ten and I was still wild child Roly-Poly Rizzoli. I'd never known that there was someone before me, someone you trusted enough to call them your best friend, someone that maybe understood you the way I do, but I'm glad there was, even if it was only for a short while.

You collapse into my arms as I kneel in front of you, holding you close to me while you continue to sob. I hate to see you cry, to see you hurt, but I can't lie that I am intoxicated by this feeling, of having you this close to me.

I run my thumb across your cheek, wiping away fresh tears and smeared mascara. Your eyes are red and puffy as I press my lips softly against yours. When I pull away, you rest your forehead against mine, smiling almost imperceptibly, and I know that this small grin is because of me. My heart flutters and I just… love you.

x

It's 7 pm and you're laughing so hard you can barely breathe. I dive for you again as you run around the couch, just escaping my grasp. You made a joke, at my expense, and now you must pay. You narrow your eyes at me, in that cute little way you do when you're trying to be intimidating. I know this is meant to be my warning, but we both know I never give up and I will catch you. It's with a few well-calculated moves that I finally wrap my arms around your waist before lifting you in the air and then pinning you down on the couch.

You're still giggling as my fingers poke at your rib cage, touching every tickle spot I know. Tears are rolling down your face, you're begging me to stop between fits of laughter, but we both know I won't until you say the magic word. After a few more minutes of torture, you finally say it and I give up my relentless attack before resting my weight on top of you. I can feel your fingers running through my hair, playing with the tangles, while I run scarred hand along your arm. I press a kiss to the center of your chest, just above your heart and I just… love you.

x

It's Friday and I am unbelievably angry with you, even though you keep telling me you've done nothing wrong, but I'm so jealous that I can't think straight. You had lunch with him today and even though I know you're simply friends, I also know that at one point in time, you two used to be more. You're mine now, just like I am yours.

You're raising your voice at me and I try not to show my surprise. You never yell, especially not at me, but perhaps you're fed up with my bullshit. I know I'm difficult to deal with, everyone knows that. I'm a loud blue-collar Italian detective with a bad attitude and a short temper. You deserve better because, well, you're you; a smart beautiful sophisticated woman. You're patient and loving and so incredibly wonderful that I often wonder why you settle for someone like me.

It isn't until tears begin to burn my eyes that you end your tirade and pull me into your arms, not needing me to say a word, not needing me to apologize or admit to my insecurities. You understand me and I just… love you.

x

It's midnight and we're both lying in bed, sweaty nude and utterly spent. I can feel the cool air caressing my skin as you snuggle closer into my side. Your leg is draped across mine, your arm thrown haphazardly on my stomach and I can hardly contain the goofy smile that is etched on my face.

Nothing will ever compare to this feeling, of you and me, which is why I don't hesitate to reach over, pulling a small velvet box from the drawer of my nightstand. You're sitting up now, hugging the sheet against your chest, eyes wide as the moonlight beams through the window, catching on the stone of the ring that I am now holding between my fingers. I can't explain it, why now and why this moment, I just know. I know that there is no one else I can imagine spending the rest of my life with and no one else I will ever feel this way about because I just... love you.

"Maur, will you marry me?"


End file.
